Christmas Time Is Here
by EnduranceInHope
Summary: A selection of Christmas one-shots, centered around various Christmas carols. There will be one for each Avenger. . . plus extra! This story will be updated once a day up until Christmas day.
1. Mary, Did You Know?

_**Hello Everyone! I hope that you enjoy this little collection of Avenger centric Christmas stories. Hopefully, I'll post one every day leading up to Christmas (around ten chapters). We'll be starting off with Clint. **_

_**I don't own the Avengers or any of the music the stories are based around. **_

_It's cold out, _was Clint's first thought as he made his way out of Avengers Tower to begin his Christmas shopping. There was a lot more snow in New York this year than normal, and poor weather had made getting any work done rather difficult. If there is anything Clint hated, it was being cooped up. However, the sky had cleared and the cheery sun was set against brilliantly blue sky—without a cloud to be seen to top it off. New York City was beginning to look like itself. People bustling to and fro, taxis the color of the sun zooming by, and plenty of noise. It was almost overwhelming. Almost. But Clint was determined to get his Christmas shopping done . . . before the last minute this year.

The afternoon went rather well. Clint had found something for everyone—he even procured a new collar for Steve's dog, Brooklyn . . . along with a few extras. After dropping off the colorful packages at the tower, he returned outside to meander a bit before dinner. He soon found himself at the small dog park, which was oddly enough a lot more crowded than usual. Clint's ears soon caught the lifting melody of Christmas carols being sung and he wandered towards the small crowd.

The group was good. Clint usually wasn't one for a cappella groups, but these people had talent. As he stood listening to the various arrangements of traditional songs, he noticed one small boy standing to the side. The boy was no more than seven, and was trying very hard not to cry. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears and his small frame was trembling under the strain of his efforts to hold back the sobs. Ever the hero, Clint made his way toward the boy.

"You okay kid?" the archer inquired. But the boy made no response. He didn't even acknowledge Clint's presence, which was odd. So Clint tapped the boy on the shoulder—causing the child to jump. Clint suddenly understood why the boy didn't respond.

_Are you okay? _He signed to the boy. The smile that appeared on the boy's face could've lit up a Christmas tree.

_I'm all right, _he responded. _But my aunt is singing in the group and I can't hear her and she has a hard time signing while singing. _

Clint felt bad for the boy. He had a friend while growing up who was deaf. It was difficult, even after they had learned how to use sign language, because not everyone was as good at it (if they knew sign at all), or were considerate enough to try to communicate. It was getting late but Clint had an idea. When Hawkeye was stuck on something it usually took the Black Widow to get him to abandon the idea. Seeing as how Natasha was absent (not that she would discourage this anyway), Clint went a head with it.

_Would you like me to sign for you? _Again, the boy smiled. As the next song began, Clint positioned himself in front of the boy and began to sign.

_Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy would one day walk on water? _

_Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters? _

_Did you know that your Baby Boy has come to make you new? _

_This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you. _

As he continued to sign, the boy signed along. His smile grew wider with each line. Clint hazarded a glance to the sole female member of the group and noticed her smile at the boy. The archer couldn't help but be happy with them. A warmth crept up in his chest despite the cold air.

The song ended and the crowd disbanded. Clint strode toward the young boy and his aunt, who and quickly joined him after the last song.

_I'm Clint, _he signed and spoke.

_I'm Jenna, _the twenty-something signed, _and this is Jake, _she added.

_It's nice to meet you both. I hope you don't mind the fact I approached your nephew. I just saw he was a little upset. _

At this Jenna started crying, completely dumbfounding Clint. Jake shuffled and glanced down at his feet, clearly embarrassed by his aunt's display of emotion.

_I'm sorry, _Jenna apologized. _It's just that Jake was born deaf. Obviously, he has never heard me sing, but before this year his parents would always sign my performances for him. But his parents died in May and it's been a huge adjustment. _She glanced fondly at her nephew, who was staring at his aunt and the archer, rather contented to watch their conversation. _You've made his day. _

Clint gave a small smile. He reached into his jacket, pulled out a pen and paper, and scribbled something on it. He handed it to Jenna and said,

_If you ever need someone to sign for you, give me a call. I might not be able to make it all the time, but if I'm around I'll be there. _

The lady smiled and handed the number to Jake, who was more than a little enthusiastic.

_Thank you, _Jenna signed. _We might just do that sometime. _

Clint nodded, said goodbye, and walked back toward the tower with a little more spring in his step than when he left. He was so focused in getting back that he missed the conversation between the two family members behind him.

_So, _Jake began with a mischievous smile, _are you gonna call him? _

His aunt ruffled his hair affectionately. _I just might. _

_**Blessings to all- WovenInASong**_


	2. Christmas Time Is Here

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed/favorited, or viewed this story. We continue on with Natasha's story next. **_

_**I don't own the Avengers or Christmas Time Is Here**_

One thing that few people knew about Natasha Romanov is that she loved playing the piano. She had learned how to play for . . . less savory purposes, but it was one hobby that she had been able to detach from her time in the Red Room. She truly believed that music was something that people could connect to regardless of their situation in life. That was how she felt about the song she was currently playing and singing—her voice high and clear, mingling with the jazz notes coming from the instrument.

_Christmas time is here, _

_Happiness and cheer. _

_Fun for all that children call_

_Their favorite time of year. _

When she first joined S.H.E.I.L.D, Clint Barton was quick to teach and show her all the Christmas traditions from America. She remembered the traditions from her childhood celebrations in Russia, but most held painful memories for her that she would rather forget. One of the traditions that Clint showed her was the annual watching of the Charlie Brown Christmas Special.

Normally, the former assassin would not indulge in such childish pastimes. However, there was just something so simple and sincere about it that drew her in. Or maybe it was the music—the complex, yet compelling jazz inspired notes that were both thoughtful and cheerful in the same measure. Much like the Christmas season itself. This particular song embodied that sense of joy and deep tradition.

As she continued to play through the song, Natasha reflected on how far she had come from when she first left the Red Room. She had gone from being a lonely assassin to a hero with a family of her own. And it was at Christmas when she felt the full realization of how blessed she was.

"Nat, come on. We're going to be late." Clint's distant voice sounded from the intercom. "Tony is going to be upset if we don't get a big tree this year."

The agent smiled to herself as she finished out the last notes.

_**Yeah, it's a little bit shorter this time around**_. _**But, I hope that you all enjoyed. **_

_**Blessings- Woven**_


	3. O Come, O Come Emmanuel

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story. It's Bruce's turn to experience the joy of Christmas. Please enjoy! **_

_**As always, I do not own the Avengers or the music. **_

Tony was yelling at the robots in the lab . . . again.

_Not good, not good at all, _thought Bruce. He was supposed to help Tony out with a project, but if Tony was high strung Bruce felt the need to stay away.

_He'd probably stop if I went into the lab, but I don't want to keep from letting his frustration out. _Already, Bruce was feeling worked up and he really wanted to keep the other guy from coming out today. Looking out the window and seeing that the weather was fairly good, Bruce decided to go for a walk.

At first, there was no particular direction to his wanderings. However, he spotted a church quite a ways up one street and decided to divert his direction. It had been a while since he had been into church—life had been kind of busy lately.

_It would be nice . . . and quiet too. _

The snow was drifting down slowly, framing the cathedral in a rather picturesque way, as Bruce made his way up the street. This street was quieter than most, which gave the moment a peaceful quality. Upon entering the building, Bruce was relieved to see that there was no mass going on tonight. Not that he didn't want to attend a mass, but he hated to come in on the middle of one. Instead, there was a choir practice going on. The scientist slipped into one of the middle pews to listen.

The song was in Latin, but he was familiar with it.

_Veni Veni, Emmanuel_

_(O come, o come Emmanuel) _

_captivum solve Israel_

_(and ransom captive Israel)_

_qui gemit in exsilio_

_(That morns in lonely exile here) _

_privatus Dei Filio_

_(until the Son of God appear)_

_Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,_

_(Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel)_

_nascetur pro te Israel!_

_(Shall come to thee O Israel!) _

Bruce remembered that this had been his mother's favorite song. He had a hard time understanding why. It was such a slow song and she had always been a cheerful person.

"It's a promise Bruce," she told him once. "The story of Christmas is about God coming to meet us where we are at so that we could have a relationship with Him. That is what this song is talking about—asking God to come to us and then having the promise that He will. Remember, Jesus is Emmanuel, God with us. If you always remember that—and accept that—you will never be alone."

Bruce tasted the salty tear on his lip before he felt it. He missed his mom, even though it had been nearly twenty years since she died. Her wise words had gotten him through all those lonely months while he was wandering the world. He felt kind of guilty for forgetting after his return. But if there was one thing that Bruce knew, it was that God was patient. So, after many months, Bruce knelt down in prayer.

He didn't quite know how long he was there for, resting in the peaceful atmosphere of the church. But the choir was gone when he finally lifted himself off the ground.

"Can I help you?" Bruce wheeled around to find the source of the voice. He noticed a priest exiting the baptismal area.

"No, I was just getting ready to head out. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stay so long." The old priest smiled at the scientist.

"It's quite alright son. The building is open to whoever needs it."

Bruce returned the smile and inquired about service times for the Christmas season masses. He turned to go, but noticed a candle area to the side of the building near the alter.

"May I light one?" He asked the priest. The priest followed his pointed finger and nodded.

"Of course."

Bruce made his way to the alter and selected a candle to light.

"Thank you Jesus, for being Emmanuel and for giving me Mom to show me what that means."


	4. O Holy Night

_**Thank you for followers/favorites/reviewers! You all are the best! **_

_**I don't own the Avengers and my creative abilities are not nearly up to par to write such wonderful music. Look up Peter Hollens' arrangement of O Holy Night, it's the version that I thought of while writing this story. **_

Steve Rogers was very much aware that he was behind on popular culture. He even had a list of all the things that he needed to catch up on. But what he didn't need was everyone he meet telling him that he needed to watch/listen to/read/ this or that thing. Quite frankly he was tired of it all. So, naturally, Natasha was going on about a new YouTube sensation wasn't helping.

"NAT, just stop." The S.H.I.E.L.D agent cocked her eyebrow at her friend's short tone. Steve wasn't usually that snappy.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Steve immediately felt bad. There was no excuse for taking his frustration out on Natasha, regardless of his feelings. 

"No, its not you. I'm just tired of every single person I meet telling me how I need to catch up with stuff. So, when you recommended this Peter Hollens guy I just snapped. I'm sorry, that's not a very good reason." Natasha smiled and shook her head.

"It's cool, I get it. People, especially around the tower keep bugging you. I would snap too and, quite frankly, I'm surprised it took you this long." Steve continued looking sheepish. "But, I was talking about it because I think it'll help you catch up." That got the captain's attention. "I was telling you because I genuinely think you will like his music. You know friends give their friend music recommendations right?"

Steve chuckled, "yeah, I do. I promise I'll go listen to him."

Later that night Steve went about keeping his promise and logged into YouTube (yes, by himself) and searched for the artist. As it was close to Christmas time one of the first recommendations that popped up was for a song that Steve was very familiar with.

_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining, _

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth. _

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining, _

_Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth. _

Steve continued to listen, absolutely floored by the singers voice and overwhelmed with memories.

The next morning, Steve went right over to Natasha.

"So, you were right. I really enjoyed Peter Hollen's stuff."

Nat smiled. "Let me know if you need help with ITunes later on."

Steve just laughed.


	5. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Tony **hated **being away from home.

As a child he had traveled quite a bit with his parents and though it had all been exciting at first, the routine quickly became old. He disliked traveling even more when it was for business . . . and when Pepper couldn't come with him.

To be fair, she had gone to the last three away meetings by herself. She deserved the break. But it was difficult being away from the tower that had become home, and from the woman who was making it that way. So, he was currently moping around his hotel room, listening to Christmas music on Pandora—and of course thinking of his fiancée.

Pepper always had Christmas music on this time of year. He would often call the songs cheesy to annoy Pepper, but secretly he felt that the traditional holiday carols were added a . . . domestic ambiance to the tower. Surprisingly, he didn't mind a bit.

The genius was mulling over this change in his attitude when a certain song came up on the playlist.

_I'll be home for Christmas, _

_You can plan on me. _

_Please have snow and mistletoe, _

_And presents on the tree. _

_Christmas Eve will find me, _

_Where the lovelight gleams._

_I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams. _

The stringed instruments continued to strum in the background as the verses repeated. Tony started out the window at the Chicago skyline watching his arch reactor pulse in the reflection. Suddenly, with determination that would even startle Natasha Romanov, he whirled his chair around to find his phone.

He had a girl to call.

_**I hope you enjoyed. To read Tony's proposal, check out The Adventures of Brooklyn chapter ten (Will You?). **_

_**Blessings- Woven**_


	6. Joy To The World

_**Yep, I'm terrible at updating. Only three more days until Christmas though . . . time sure flies. We are continuing on with Thor and his first Christmas on Earth. **_

_**As always I don't own the Avengers or the music. **_

Lights, presents, shopping, snow, and oh, carols. All of these things assaulted Thor's senses when he landed back on Midgard for a visit with Jane and the other Avengers. Lady Darcy had expressed a great amount of excitement over the fact that he would be around for their holiday known as Christmas.

Thor was familiar with the holiday. He was, after all, considerably older than he looked. He had been around for most of the major world events that most humans considered distant history, but those events were more or less a part of his life. Including the development of the Christmas season. Thor also remembered how the holiday used to be more about people than presents, more about spending time with others than money. It saddened him greatly that humans forgot their roots so easily. However, it was the sound of the Christmas carols that gave him hope and as he passed one group of carolers, one in particular caught his attention.

_Joy to the world! The Lord has come. _

_Let earth receive her King! _

_Let every heart prepare Him room, _

_And heaven and nature sing, _

_And heaven and nature sing. _

And as he walked he whistled the tune. The song was old, but so full of the truth. When his people had first come to Midgard, they had been hailed as gods. But as powerful as they were, they couldn't bring the hope, joy, and peace that Jesus had, even as a child. Odin had explained to him that this is why he rejected the title of a god. Thor continued to reflect on this as he continued to walk to Jane's.

He finally arrived at Jane's apartment to greet her before going to the Avengers tower where he would stay. It would've been easier to land on the roof of her apartment, but the last time he did that several ceilings in the building were damaged. After that, Jane asked that he land on a more solid, or better yet abandoned, building to avoid questions and trouble. Most boyfriends would be upset, but Thor didn't mind the walk.

The door opened and he was greeted with the smell of gingerbread, the sound of more Christmas music, and . . .

"THOR!" Jane leapt, literally leapt, from the doorway to capture her boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug. Or as bone crushing as she could get. Thor laughed as he enveloped Jane in his arms. Darcy had done a good job keeping their secret.

"Hello Jane, Merry Christmas."


	7. The Little Drummer Boy

_**So, we've come to the end of the official Avenger's team, but there is still one more day till Christmas. I've decided to write one-shots for some of the supporting characters—starting with Coulson. This one's going to be a crossover with Agents of Shield (mid season one, Ward is still with them).**_

_**I don't own Agents of Shield, the Avengers, Coulson, or the music. **_

Everyone knew that Philip Coulson was sentimental. And to say that he was sentimental was an understatement at times. Literally any scrape of paper that held the slightest significance was kept. Pictures of family, friends, and the team were scattered all across his office. Items from across S.H.I.E.L.D's history were placed in cases and kept in good condition. If someone wanted to get the team started all they had to do was mention Lola.

Agent Coulson's sentimentality, of course, extended into the Christmas season—especially this year with Skye on the team. Skye had, of course, celebrated Christmas before. But never with anyone that she had chosen herself, always with the nuns or foster parents . . . or by herself in her van. She may or may not have actually said those exact words to Coulson, which sent him on his own little mission.

Soon enough, Fitz and Simmons found themselves placing wreaths on the lab doors, Ward was helping Coulson put up a tree, and May and Skye were stringing ribbon along the walls and sorting through decorations. Nobody asked how Coulson got a hold of all of this stuff. Despite their individual natures being more inclined toward serious activities, they were actually enjoying themselves. Fitz reveled himself to be a master hot chocolate crafter and Ward had pulled together a Christmas playlist. The teasing banter between Coulson and May about tree placement (and certain people's abilities to receive orders) was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, I love this song!" Jemma became very animated as the sound of drums and female vocals came from the speakers.

_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum_

_The newborn King to see, pa rum pum pum pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum_

_To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum. _

Skye listened intently for a moment.

"Yeah, I've heard it before, but I don't really get the point of it."

"It makes much more sense when you see the movie," Jemma assured her.

"There's a movie?" Fitz asked. The look Jemma gave him was priceless.

"Yes, there is a movie." She looked at Coulson. "Sir, could we please watch it after we're done here?"

Coulson couldn't really deny Simmons. She was just so excited (and he knew determined) to have the group watch the classic film. He nodded.

"Yeah sure. I haven't seen it for a while."

That's how a group of highly trained agents found themselves on the couch watching an old claymation film—all the way through with no complaints.

"That was actually really cool," Skye said as the credits rolled. "I can kind of relate."

Ward had a quizzical look on his face. "How so?"

"An orphan with one special gift and finds a good purpose for it? No, that doesn't sound familiar at all," Fitz responded with all his usual sarcasm. Skye nodded,

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, you guys aren't Jesus, but I'm not kidding when I say that ya'll are a Godsend. Literally, I don't know what I where I would be if not for you all. You gave me a purpose and I hope that one day I'll be able to make you all proud."

The silent moment that followed was slightly awkward. None of them were used to showing that level of sentiment . . . well, except for Phil. So, naturally it was up to him to break the silence.

"You already have," he told the youngest team member. She smiled,

"Thanks, A.C."


	8. The First Noel

_**I know, I'm really bad at updating so you all are getting three chapters today and one tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the follows/favs/reviews. It makes me happy to know that you all are enjoying these stories. **_

_**As always, the music and the Avengers belong to their respective owners. **_

Jane absolutely loved Christmas.

Most people wouldn't think that this holiday would hold so much meaning to the scientist, but it did. The state of her lab proved it. Once a year, during the Christmas season, her lab was completely empty of all humans. And it was during this time of year that her kitchen, no matter where or how big it was, received the most use. Who knew that Dr. Jane Foster could bake spectacular Christmas cookies?

Thor didn't until he had some of them. They (the cookies) were instantly declared better than pop tarts and half the tray was consumed in a matter of minutes. Jane would be exasperated, but it was her boyfriend and there was an odd sense of satisfaction that came with his favor. Eventually, they got around to having an actual conversation.

"So . . . are you going with the rest of the group for the Christmas Eve service?" Jane asked.

"I believe so." Thor paused. "Were you not invited?" He was concerned that his friends would not make an effort to include Jane in their Christmas festivities.

"Oh no, they invited me. Pepper called a few days ago to ask if I would come to Christmas dinner and mentioned the services as well. I just hadn't decided yet."

Thor regarded her for a moment as she fiddled with the spatula in the bowl in front of her. "Do you not want to go?" Jane sighed.

"I . . . it's complicated."

"Do you not believe? I understood from Darcy that you did?"

"Yeah, I do. Or at least I think I do." Thor just looked really confused. Jane stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to explain. "I grew up in church and both my parents believed. I made the choice a long time ago that did as well. But over the years God just started feeling more and more distant."

Silence reigned between them, although over the radio Christmas carols continued to play.

"Jane, can you make that song louder?" Jane rushed to find the remote to adjust the volume on the docking station.

_The first Noel, the Angels did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay_

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel…_

_Then let us all with one accord_

_Sing praises to our heavenly Lord_

_That hath made Heaven and earth of nought_

_And with his blood mankind has bought. _

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel. _

"What is the song talking about Jane?" Her silence caused Thor to continue. "It's talking about how Jesus, God himself, came near to us. Meet us where we are. And I say us because I'm just as imperfect and in as much need of saving as any human."

Jane crossed her arms defensively—her body language saying more than words. Her boyfriend sighed.

"I do not mean to pass judgment. That is not my place. But I do think that if you are feeling distant from God then considering what this season is about I'd say it was you who moved."

Jane thought about that for a long moment. She had to admit that he was right.

"Well, I have missed being at church." She said, beginning to smile a little. "It'd be nice to go with everyone. And you're right. It's not going to be an overnight change, but I do need to start moving back." Thor returned her smile and walked around the island to give her a hug.

"That's all anyone can ask Jane." He kissed the top of her head fondly.

"Now, how about we make some more of these lovely cookies to present to Lady Pepper for Christmas dinner?"


	9. White Christmas

Was it too much to ask for a little bit of snow?

Pepper didn't want a blizzard that shut the city down. She didn't want a couple of feet, a foot, or even six inches. She just wanted a few nice flurries here and there—like ones from a Norman Rockwell painting.

"That's really cheesy," Tony would say. But Pepper Potts could care less what her (occasionally) non-sentimental fiancée had to say about that. In fact that just made her sing along with her favorite Christmas song all the more.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen _

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all _

_Your Christmases be white. _

It was a few days before Christmas and there had only been one real flurry, which ended about as suddenly as it started. Pepper was watching _White Christmas _for the forth time that week when Tony appeared in the living room.

"Hey Pep, come with me for a second." At her pointed look he added, "Please?"

Pepper reluctantly left her comfy couch and warm blanket to follow her fiancée. Tony lead her up to her personal floor and into one of the spare rooms that she hadn't done anything with yet.

"Close your eyes." She was curious, but obeyed. She felt Tony's hand grab hers as he led her into the room. She felt something soft hit her face. And then again . . . and for a third time.

"Tony, what's going on?"

"Open your eyes and see." When she did, she couldn't believe it.

Pure white feathers were floating everywhere. Blowing about the room in a flourish. Soft and beautiful, Pepper dared not ask how lest she ruin the magic of it.

"I thought about using fake snow," Tony said. He was smiling, completely content to see the wonder on his love's face. "But I figured this would feel better and would be easier to clean up . . ."

Tony was cut off by Pepper pulling him into the flurry and kissing him soundly—not that he was complaining.

"You made it snow," she said, beaming up at him.

He chuckled. "Well, not quite. But I hoped it would help some."

"It did," she said and hugged him. "It really did."


	10. O Come, All Ye Faithful

_**Merry Christmas everyone! We've come to the end of these stories. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed—it's been encouraging to hear from you all. **_

_**This time all the Avengers are included plus Pepper, Jane, and two OC's from chapter one. **_

_**The Avengers aren't mine, neither is the song. **_

Christmas day had finally come to Avenger tower; and it was turning out to be a wonderful one at that. The team, including Pepper, Jane, and (surprisingly) Jenna and Jake, had gone to a Christmas Eve service at Steve's church and attended a short Christmas morning mass with Bruce. The team decided to have the meal first, before opening presents, so that Jenna and Jake could eat with them before going to visit with family.

The meal was pleasant, full of jokes and friendly banter. The food was delicious and Tony declared that it was the best meal that he had ever had, the rest quickly agreed. Many in the group could not remember the last time they had ever enjoyed a group dinner. Several were reflecting on how so many different people could come together to create a family like atmosphere. Truly, the attitude in the tower reflected the spirit of Christmas.

The presents had all been exchanged and opened and the group had gathered in the living room to relax. For once, they were off the S.H.I.E.L.D rotation and had the whole day to themselves. There was a sense of peace in the air and no one really wanted it to end. But every day must end. So, after a day of quiet they sought a way to bring it to a close.

"Why don't we sing more Christmas carols?" Steve said after several suggestions had been passed around. Several people nodded.

"That sounds good," Clint said. Natasha made her way over to the baby grand piano to the side of the room.

"You can play piano?" Tony asked skeptically. Pepper lightly smacked him as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yes Tony, I can play the piano. Now what song do we want to sing to start?" More suggestions were thrown around. No one was able to really agree on one, they all were equally good ideas.

Finally Pepper looked over to Steve,

"Steve, you pick—then we can go around the room and each choose one." The captain was in agreement.

"Nat, can you start us off with 'O Come, All Ye Faithful?" The agent nodded and began to play the carol. Steve started singing and everyone joined in after the first line.

_Oh, come, all ye faithful,__  
Joyful and triumphant!  
Oh, come ye, oh, come ye to Bethlehem;  
Come and behold him  
Born the king of angels:  
Oh, come, let us adore him,__  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Christ the Lord._

_Sing, choirs of angels,  
Sing in exultation,  
Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above!  
Glory to God  
In the highest:  
Oh, come, let us adore him,__  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Christ the Lord._

_Yea, Lord, we greet thee,  
Born this happy morning;  
Jesus, to thee be glory given!  
Word of the Father,__  
Now in flesh appearing!  
Oh, come, let us adore him,__  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Christ the Lord._

Cheers and clapping followed the flourish that Natasha added to the end of the song as she flipped to her choice in the songbook. It was a beautiful beginning to the end of a day, and season, that had taught them more about themselves and each other.

_**Again, thanks for reading and may you all have a blessed and safe Christmas and happy New Year! **_

_**\- Woven**_


End file.
